1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display unit including an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a kind of display unit, for example, as shown in FIG. 21, a display unit in which a first electrode 813 is formed on a substrate 811 for every organic light emitting device, and thereon an organic layer 816 including a light emitting layer and a second electrode 817 are sequentially layered is known. Since the second electrode 817 is a thin film common electrode, the resistance value is high, and the voltage drop is different according to each distance from a power source (not shown) to each organic light emitting device. Thereby, luminance variation may be generated in the screen. To inhibit such luminance variation, in some cases, a relatively thick auxiliary electrode 814 is provided in a region between each first electrode 813, and the auxiliary electrode 814 and the second electrode 817 are electrically connected.
To electrically connect the second electrode 817 to the auxiliary electrode 814, it is necessary to remove a portion of the organic layer 816 formed on the auxiliary electrode 814 before forming the second electrode 817. In some cases, the organic layer 816 is formed only on the first electrode 813 by using a mask or the like. In other cases, the organic layer 816 is formed on almost the whole area of the display region of the substrate 810. In any cases, there is a possibility that the auxiliary electrode 814 is covered with the organic layer 816.
In the past, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-11810 describes that it is desirable to remove the portion of the organic layer formed on the auxiliary electrode by laser irradiation in a chamber maintained under reduced pressure.